Version 0.6756
Version 0.6756 was released on 1st April 2016 __TOC__ =Build Notes= Category:Game Version History Greetings Admirals! Thank you for your continued feedback on the Battlefleet Gothic: Armada beta. Your reports on technical issues and balance have been fantastic for helping us iron out the game. We've just updated the Beta with a new patch: Battlefleet Gothic: Armada Patch note Build 0.6756 Bug Fix * Fixed a bug occurring in the first two missions of the Campaign. * Fixed two Crashes occurring in multiplayer. * Fixed some variables that didn’t indicate the correct values. * Fixed a bug that caused high level Breakthrough missions to have 3 Defence platforms instead of 4. * Fixed a Bug that caused the Big Red Button to be endless. * Fixed a bug altering the visibility of the Execute button. * Fixed various bugs reported by players. * Fixed a bug causing the Battleship Ork to have less defensive turrets than indicated, it now have its 15 defensive turrets. * Fixed a bug allowing the Shokk-Attack Mega Kannon to get back the Data. * Fixed a Crash caused by the use of Alt during a Loading Screen. * Fixed a bug causing torpedoes to rarely not collide with ships. * Fixed a bug occurring for the Guest of a Multiplayer when the Skill “Emperor’s Tarot” is used. * Fixed a bug affecting the 33D Mesh of the Chassa-Bomma Ork. * Fixed a bug on the Cooldown FX. * Fixed a bug affecting the Cost of Ork Battery Weapons. * Fixed a bug affecting the Auto-Deploy feature. * Fixed a bug that sometimes made the cursor disappear. * Fixed a bug affecting the Crewmember Tooltips. * Fixed a bug showing the guest’s Cooldowns higher than indicated by the Tooltip. * Suppressed the Tooltip on Wreckages saying “ Test – Ca marche”. * Fixed a bug causing the ship list to overlay with the Captain panel in Port Maw. * Fixed a bug affecting the Binding in the options which were disabled. GUI * New Icons for the Generator Security Team and Cogitator Linkage. * Numerous scale anchors reworked to fit various resolutions. Graphics * Traktor Kannon FX improved. * New Celestial Bodies “Stations” on the Battlefield. * Optimisation of the Emperor’s Tarot FX. Optimisation * Bomb Feedbacks are now visible by all players. * The skills Augure Probe and Recon Beacon now detect Minefields. * Weapons now have a list of attributes. * Links between systems in Campaign reworked. * You can now Double-click on saves to rewrite/ Launch them. Ergonomy * You can now Ctrl + Click on ships or in the Ship list to add or remove ships to a group. * New Feedback for the Capitulation. * Mines now have a Feedback for their activation zone. * The Critical Damage Icon on the Warp Jump has been modified to show its affiliation mor clearly. Gameplay * Ork Weaponry’s Costs have been reworked. * The Orks Zzap Weapons are no longer Unstable. * Orks Kannonz now have the Imprecise Attribute. They remain at 100% precision at 0k, but lose more precision with distance, ending at 0% at 6k * The newly added Celestial bodies “Stations” Block Fires such as Torpedoes, Macro-Weapons and Lances, giving an efficient cover. * Ordnances ignore the Stations. The Skill “Taunt” was heavily modified : it now have a reduced range, from 10K to 7.5K, It does not silence its target, which can still use skills, but can’t manoeuver. Finally, it no longer attract the target to 3k distance, but instead force it to attack the ship in accord with its behavior set. * The Ugrade “Void-Locust Swarmcloud” from the Mark of Nurgle now deal Pure damage, instead of damage mitigated by Armor. * The Faction Trait “Loyalty” now show the chances of insubordination for Imperial Navy and Chaos. * Affiliation of the Disengagement Skill “Warp Jump” is now the Generator. * The Space Stations Missions went under heavy modifications: Space Station Assault Mission is no longer available in its smaller setting “300/600 fleetpoints”. It is still present in its bigger format. * Space Stations now have access to Special Orders excepted “Running Silent”. * Space Stations Now have three Instances of the “Reinforcement” skill, adapted for each faction. Imperial Navy : Cobra Destroyer Chaos : Iconoclast Destroyer Ork : Brute Frigate * Space Stations now have the upgrades: Lances Range Augmentation. Macro-Weapons Range Augmentation. Detection Range Augmentation. * Ordnance Cooldown reduced. * Special Orders duration Improvement. * In Space Station Assault Mission, the Defender can now place 10 Minefields where he wants in the Station’s Detection range. * Defence Platforms now have skills depending on the mission: Energy Transfer in Space Station Assault Void Shield Overcharge in Breakthrough In Assassination Missions, the Defender no longer have 400 fleet points but 600. * Ork Traktor Kannon range improved, from 5k to 7.5k * Ork Flingz now fire twice faster than before, and their damages and critical hit chances have been divided by 2. * In 600 points convoy, attacker must now destroy 4 transport ships and not 3 in order to win. Text * Numerous corrections on tooltips and texts. Known Issues * Space Station Reinforcement skill: Tooltip always display « Cobra » class escort vessel. * Space Station have 2 wrong Upgrades: Targeting Matrix and Enhanced Battle Bridge. Glory to the Emperor! Tindalos Interactive and Focus Home Interactive